


来自你的Gift/Gift From You

by HSIAOYOON



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSIAOYOON/pseuds/HSIAOYOON
Summary: 二战背景 俺永远喜欢花夫妇TT
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Ludwig /Feliciano Vargas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	来自你的Gift/Gift From You

**Author's Note:**

> #黑塔利亚人设 #OOC有 #人设替国设 #梗来自于V家七宗罪、黑O鬼和几部韩剧 #新人写手请多关照 #初恋组和味音痴微虐预警 #花夫妇主角伊国≈意/大/利 独国≈德/国 阿尔比恩国≈英/国 苏国≈苏/联 米国≈美/国 天朝国≈中/国

01  
这是路德维希见到费里西安诺的第一面。  
充盈着浓郁可可豆香的咖啡店，响起的音乐是留声机里缓缓流泻的老旧音符，听这旋律像是某位著名女歌手的《Remember Me》。铁质的小圆桌边上悄悄有锈迹爬上，和上面刻意斑驳的纹路遇在一起，像是找到了庇护。沙发凳松软得像奶油面包，将人安置在一个营造好的悠闲舒适的小世界里。  
路德想着，这种悠闲的地方简直是对时间的浪费，不是上司命令自己来与这场战争中的新盟友的代表见面，自己怕是这辈子都不会踏进这种安闲得令人发晕的地方。  
“Ciao~我的名字叫费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯哦，请问你是？”  
花花公子的作态，令人听了生厌的伊国语，还有永远眯成一条缝的眼睛。  
“眼前这个人，日后一定是个麻烦。”路德暗自思衬。  
“我是路德维希，独国代表，请多指教。”生硬的语气像是打印机打出来的字一般。  
“诶诶~别那么冷淡嘛，以后我们可是同生共死的好朋友了。”  
……朋友  
这个词对于路德维希太陌生了。  
朋友……么？  
倒也可以试试。  
友谊，除了钢铁一般的同盟契约外，还有两个人彼此紧握的手。 

02  
常听别人说“朋友多了路好走”。  
自己的这个朋友似乎不太一样。  
“路德，我饿了！”  
“路德，我想吃披萨了！”  
“路德，我鞋带散了，我不会系帮我系一下呗。”  
和费里做朋友这几天来，路德维希发现他完全没有……自理的能力。  
甚至有一次，伊国出征外地，费里发了加急电报来：  
“路德，救我，我被困在沙漠里没水了！！”  
路德维希急急忙忙带着水和物资赶过去，发现他正用水在煮意面。  
“呜呜……水都用来煮pasta了没有水喝了……”  
路德维希扶额默叹：mdzz   
但就是这样一个朋友，也是路德维希唯一的一个朋友。  
无论有多生气，每次看到费里西安诺微笑的样子，心里总会变得很奇怪。  
好像是一种很熟悉的温暖。  
大概这就是友谊的力量吧。 

03  
最近费里西安诺的独国语说的越来越流利了： “Guten Morgen，Ludwig.”（早上好，路德维希）  
但是毕竟不是native speaker，遇上不顺的地方两人还是偏向于用共通语阿尔比恩语来交流。  
一次训练后。  
“呐呐路德，还记得今天是什么日子么？”费里轻轻扯着路德的袖口，期待的眼神将眼前这个感情蠢蛋锁定。  
“啊啊……是你的生日么？？”路德一下惊慌失措，他感觉好像有汗从后脖子沁出。  
“很接近了哦！……是Valentine’s Day！”  
然而费里的生日明明在6月。  
“…………！！”路德的脸突然红润起来，那么多年这是第一次有人在他面前提起情人节。  
“我还给你准备了gift！Gift用独国语怎么说啊？”  
“Geschenke”路德回答道“是geschenke。”  
“我给你准备了Valentine’s Day的geschenke哦，你猜猜是什么？”  
“……不知道。” 费里突然指着自己，“就是我自己哦。”又哈哈的开始笑起来，在路德身边转了一圈。  
路德维希一时没转过弯儿来，等到他清醒来的时候，脸颊已经红的像烤肠似的。  
“别……别闹了。”  
“诶诶路德，这么好笑的恶作剧你都不笑一下么？”  
“是么……（努力咧嘴笑）”  
“噫！！太可怕了你还是不要笑了！”  
伊国人善于表达个人情感，这已经是全世界都知道的事了。  
独国人不善于表达情感，这也已经是全世界都知道的事了。 

03.5  
gift【英语】  
n.①礼物、赠品，赠与物或寄赠物  
②天赋，与生俱来的才能（gifted adj. 有天赋的）  
③（非正式用法）便宜物；容易做的工作  
gift【德语】  
n.毒、毒药、剧毒 

04  
费里身上有很多伤痕。  
这是路德有一次和费里一起执行任务时迷路漂流到一个小岛上才发现的。  
当路德坐在沙滩上试图发送求救信号时，乐天派的费里却脱光了衣服跳进大海里嬉戏去了。  
路德透过晶莹的浪花看见他瘦弱的身体却伤痕累累。  
“嘻嘻，我太弱了，和别人打架的时候总打不过别人。”  
“所以路德，答应我，不要轻易就和别人打架哦，被别人打到真的很疼。”  
路德想到自己的朋友被别人打得满地打滚的样子，心中似乎滋生出愤怒与心疼的复杂感情。  
他拍了拍费里的肩膀，示意他看过来。  
“以后，他们再打你，来找我。”  
费里沉默了一会儿，笑着说： “那以后，如果有人来打你，你来找我。”  
“……我还用不着你保护，保护好自己。” 

05  
路德维希和费里西安诺都有写日记的习惯。  
路德维希写日记完全是受他那住在东边的哥哥的影响。  
路德哥哥基尔伯特从小写的日记，已经堆满了一间房子。小时候的路德还有点小小的羡慕。  
最近几天，路德写的日记叫“费里西安诺观察日记”：  
虽说与费里西安诺结盟，可这家伙心里想什么我是完全猜不透，所以决定写个观察日记。  
·6点起床，不知道为什么出现在我床上  
·9点，被飞来的铁桶以超过天文数字般的概率砸中  
·10点，这家伙追着别人的猫不放，最后跑的别人家里道歉  
·下午1点，发现他量产白旗，还狡辩说是用来包扎的，于是我好好告诉他“士兵”是干什么的  
·2点半，掉进敌军的陷阱里，他是拿破仑么  
·3点开始小憩，他永远不会折好衣服，最后还是帮他叠了一下  
·4点，开始和猫抢罐头  
·5点，学着做晚饭，做出来的饭团味道还不错  
……这样一天过去了，但今天我还是没有搞懂他在想什么，而且这已经是第28天了。 

06  
写完日记后的路德维希突然想去看看费里西安诺，并美其名曰“视察”。  
“我只不过是去视察一下，真的只是去视察。”  
怀着这样的心，他向不远处亮着灯的伊军军营走去。  
……  
走进费里西安诺的房间，灯还亮着，可是却空无一人。  
床上乱七八糟地摊放着费里平时穿的军装，可被褥却还叠着，没有睡觉过的痕迹。窗并没有关上，窗台上的绿植在微风中小曳。桌上的台灯直勾勾地盯着桌上翻开的厚厚的日记本，旁边还有几滴钢笔蘸墨水时不小心溅出的未干的墨水，看上去主人刚刚离开不久。  
路德维希绕着房间走了一圈，确认了费里没有在什么奇怪的地方睡着后打算离开，却瞥见了日记上的行行字迹：  
19XX年7月11日 多云  
今天因为量产白旗被路德训话了，但是我很开心又能听到路德对我说那么多话。路德，谢谢你。  
……仿佛就像知道路德今晚会来一样，日记里满满的都是费里对路德的感激之情。  
路德叹了口气，摇了摇头，转身将摊在床上的衣服再次叠得整整齐齐的。  
“我在期待些什么……嘛，算了，晚上肯定又会出现的。”路德一边喃喃自语，一边带上了门出去了。  
……  
忽然风变大了，一阵阵狂风从窗口涌入，发出“嗤嗤”的叫声。  
费里的日记本被吹得翻起页来，忽然又停在了很前面的一页。  
左边的那一面写着：  
19XX年7月11日 多云  
今天量产白旗被路德维希骂了，下次应该藏起来再做白旗的，真倒霉。  
右边的那一面写着：  
19XX年7月12日 晴  
昨天路德来我房间视察，没想到看到了我的日记，又被训话了…… 

07  
故事的转折点终究还是来了。  
某一天，伊国的政府内部出乎意料地发生了政变，原先的首领被杀，新的首领推翻了一切，并带领国家和军队向原先的盟友宣战。  
费里西安诺也被新的上司命令返国，今天是最后期限。  
眼前的男人已经不是自己的盟友了，而是自己的敌人。  
电话那头新上任的上司气急败坏歇斯底里地叫喊着：“回来！”  
费里抽泣着，同样歇斯底里地回答道： “只要一点点时间就好，再给我一点点时间就好，真的只要一点点就好……”  
“请让我，道个别……”  
人们常说，道别要早早做才好。这一次的道别，又晚了。 

路德，再见了，好好照顾自己。  
我会的，再见。  
千万要小心身边的人，谁都不要相信。  
我会的，再见。  
……最后我能再抱一下你么，作为朋友？  
……可以。 

这一次终于说出口了。  
这一次终于抱到了。

08  
费里西安诺没想到，这一次居然又在战场上碰到了路德维希。  
这一天是4月30日。  
费里西安诺混在苏国的军队中，神色紧张地盯着前方一批批压近的独国军队。  
他似乎在人群中寻找着什么，或是寻找着谁。  
城市里一片混乱，横尸遍野。叫喊声、嘶哑声、哭声交织在一起，仿若一道铁/幕将战场围住，里面是压抑的气氛。  
…… 忽然一个消息如同瘟疫一样传来： “元首自杀了！国会大厦被插上红旗了！”  
独国军队忽然像是高塔瓦解了一般，变得凌乱而又无序。  
苏国军队抓住时机，开始大规模的剿灭范围内的独军。  
费里西安诺皱起了眉头，夺过身边小士兵的枪支，冲进最前线的苏国军队中。  
他向着一个方向奔跑着，在人群中挤出了一条狭窄的路。  
——我想找个人，一个我的朋友。  
他缓缓停下脚步，眼神惊恐地盯着一个方向  
—— 那个方向是被下士搀扶着的，身受重伤的路德维希。  
那个搀扶着他的下士从口袋里掏出一把匕首，将身边的路德维希绊倒在地，将匕首向他正淌着血的胸口刺去。

“如果我死了，一定要把路德维希给我做掉。他知道的机密太多，千万不能落入米国和苏国人的手里。”  
这是元首对下士说的最后一句话。 

鲜血喷涌而出的那一刻，费里西安诺感受到了无边的绝望与无助，与之俱来的是停不下来的杀戮。 

09  
他杀了几个人？不知道，没有人去数过。  
也没有人知道一个看似没有杀伤力的伊国代表，在鲜血和断肢的交替画面中竟然连眼睛都不会眨一下。  
他将路德背在肩上，快速踩着尸体和武器飞奔，耳边是路德气息微弱的话语：  
“真没想到，你有那么厉害。”  
“谢谢你能保护好自己，完成了我最大的心愿。”  
“我撑不住的，放下我吧，跑快点。背着敌军真的不怕死么。”  
……没了声响。  
费里西安诺没能强忍住泪水，一边啜泣一边自言自语着 “笨蛋，我怎么会放下你。”  
笨蛋，我从心里就放不下你啊。 

10  
费里西安诺缺席了庆功宴。  
他带着路德一起躲进了返航阿尔比恩国的轮船货舱里。  
在货轮里，他将路德身上沾血的衣物换下丢进大海里，给他套上了自己的苏国军服外套。  
汽笛鸣响的声音将费里从呆滞拉扯回到现实，外面正好是黑夜，他打算趁着轮船停靠在码头的这个夜晚逃离。  
外面人声渐渐黯淡下去了，只有海浪轻击轮船外壳的声音。  
费里轻轻背起路德，弓着身子从甲板上下来。尽管是黑夜，在微微亮的码头，费里像是很熟悉这里一样，轻轻松松地便走进了码头一侧的小树林里。  
看守的大叔睡得正酣，嘴里不时地嘟囔着几句阿尔比恩语脏话，手上拿着忘记关掉的手电筒。  
海风轻轻拂过，大叔翻了一个身，咂吧了两下嘴，轻声念道： “欧罗巴战场赢了。阿尔比恩万岁。” 

11  
朗敦市郊外的一个乡村小酒吧里。  
现在正是凌晨时分，一个个烂醉如泥的酒鬼横七竖八的躺在地上或是沙发上。桌子上堆满了喝完的或者没喝完的酒瓶，酒杯铺了一地，时不时还会有一个响亮的鼾声，但也没有人附和。  
吧台旁还坐着一个黑袍加身的年轻人，虽说在酒吧可他却紧攥着一个空杯子，身边也没有喝剩下的酒瓶。  
……他似乎在等待着什么，或是等待着谁。  
一阵急促的敲门声。 年轻人匆匆走向门口，发现大汗淋漓的费里西安诺杵在门口，和他背上仿佛正在美梦中的路德维希。  
年轻人伸手摘下了黑色的帽子 ——阿尔比恩代表 亚瑟·柯克兰  
“等你们俩真的等了好久啊，我差点就喝了酒还好我毅力过人……”亚瑟打趣着说道，却被费里西安诺生生打断了。  
“对不起，我又没能够救下他……”费里西安诺低下头。  
亚瑟的笑容僵在脸上。  
“什么对不起，地下室说。”  
说着，亚瑟回头打开了通往地下室的通道。 

12  
阿尔比恩这个古老的国家，充满着魔法师的传说。  
这些传说并非都是唯心主义，有一部分也是真实的。  
亚瑟·柯克兰便是他们中的一员。  
地下室虽然亮堂，但是满地的魔法阵和柜子上色彩斑斓的药水还是让这里显得无比阴森。  
费里不禁打了一个寒颤。 “来这里这么多回了，还会觉得害怕么？”亚瑟问道。  
“不知道为什么，每一次来这里，都会有第一次来的那种恐惧。”  
“哦？大概是你心理作用吧。”  
走下台阶，费里将路德放在石质的台面上。  
台面十分冰冷，冰冷的像路德维希的身体，冰冷的像费里西安诺的鼻息，冰冷的像亚瑟·柯克兰的眼神。  
“这一次，还要使用时光溯流魔法么？”  
亚瑟说这句话时就像是剧本台词的念白一样。  
“要。我当然要。”费里没有疑虑，颤抖的嘴唇里挤出这句话来。  
“你还有什么东西能拿来交换的么？你已经所剩无几了好么！上一次你拿幼时和神/圣/罗/马的记忆来交换的时候，我还以为你这次已经报了必胜的决心……”  
“哈？和谁的记忆？”  
“罢了，和你说已经没有用了。作为魔法师，我会履行那日在洋馆我对你的承诺；但作为朋友，我真的建议你不要再用这个魔法了……”  
亚瑟颤抖地说道，“王耀和我说过，有种东西叫做命运……”  
“我不信，我还没有保护好他，我一定要回去，下一次他一定会活着的……”  
费里似乎已经灵魂出窍了，空洞的眼神似乎着眼睛里已经流干了泪水。  
“可是……”  
“没有可是，”费里突然变得歇斯底里起来，“亚瑟你别以为我不知道，阿尔弗雷德能带领米国独立，想必也有你的一份功劳吧。”  
亚瑟愣住了。 “你一个殖民国家，会挡不住一个小小殖民地的起义么？如果不是你牺牲了自己7月份的健康，回到1777年的萨拉托加，去做出那个错误的战略，阿尔弗雷德那个蠢货会真正打赢这场战役么？什么七月病，对于你一个魔法师来说这不是一个荒谬的问题么？？”  
亚瑟哑口无言。  
“因为你爱他，对吧？”  
“……”  
“我希望你能理解我，和我对路德的心意”  
“……如你所愿，这次想要交换什么？”  
“我的生命。我已经一无所有了，除了这条命。我和他已经拥抱过了，我没有遗憾。”  
“！？你疯了么，那你这么多次想和他相见有生死离别的意义在哪里？？”  
“意义在于，想让他活下去。”  
好想让他，活下去。

13  
“死了以后你想干嘛？”  
——我想找个人，我唯一的爱人。 

14  
To 路德维希  
我是自愿用我的生命来换你的重生的。  
我真的把自己作为gift送给你了，哦不是，应该是geschenke。 希望你能收下。  
这一次，你可要好好活下去啊。  
From 挚友 费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯 

15  
To 费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯  
你知道么？  
没有你的生命，对我来说是最苦涩的毒药（gift）。  
From 爱人 路德维希 

16  
早上，路德维希循着生物钟的脚步醒来。  
不知道什么时候，单个人睡的他总喜欢在床上放两个枕头。  
今天本来要和新盟友国的代表见面的，不知为何上司取消掉了，所以今天没有日程。  
没有日程，那就去街上逛逛吧。  
……在街上看到一家咖啡店，感觉挺别致的。素日里不爱休闲的工作狂今日却来了喝咖啡的兴致。  
他找了一个位置，坐在如奶油面包般松软的沙发椅上。  
明明只有他一人，  
却感觉总少了一个人。  
少了谁呢？哥哥么？可又不像他。  
路德想着，端起咖啡来喝的时候，一滴眼泪落到了杯子里。“滴答”一声。  
……被呛的么？可是自己还没有开始喝啊。  
咖啡店真邪门，下次还是不要来了，浪费时间。 

17  
201X年夏季，天朝国钱塘省临安市，GR20峰会在此召开。  
各国的代表纷纷赶来一聚，共商发展大事。  
路德维希作为独国代表，为了不耽误时间早早地乘专机抵达了临安萧然国际机场。  
会议开始前，路德下车一人走在去往会场的路上。  
晴日当空，天气正好。  
他感觉背后有人拍了一下他的肩膀，他转头，看到一张似乎很熟悉的微笑脸庞。  
“Ciao.”（你好）  
他愣了一下，然后回应道：  
“Guten Tag.”（你好） 

/END/

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢读者诸位能够读到最后。这篇文是我两年前的一个暑假写的，很多地方还稍稍带着当时中二的风格大家别在意哈！  
> 我深知自己文笔不佳，所以也希望能够得到大家的一些指点与评价（当然表扬的话俺非常愿意接受嘿嘿  
> 最后感谢黑塔利亚能让我们相遇。黑塔利亚永不毕业！！（破音


End file.
